The Best Song
by Mendaciloquium
Summary: Roderich and Gilbert hated each other. The always had. Well, that's what Roderich thought, but everything changes when a certain Prussian decides to tell Roddy what he REALLY thought of him. No matter how hard you squint, no plot. Pure PrusAus smut.


Haha, oh lord. This story is weird, I rushed it A LOT. Just a smutty one-shot.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Austrian leaned his head back to the soft cushion of his music room couch. He vaguely remembered how this current situation came to be. Not that he cared anyway, he'd much rather focus on the slick tongue, moving across his collarbone at a painfully slow pace, or the nimble fingers which stripped him of his clothes, and his dignity for that matter. Oh but alas, that too, became a trivial matter when they faced each other, purple meeting with red, heaven with hell, and any other polar opposites you care to add. Maybe that saying was right. Opposites do attract, and how sweet it is when they finally do.

"Oi.. Gilbe-" Roderich was cut off by a pair of pale lips pressed against his.

"Undress me." The command came, and the brunette complied, reaching up with uncharacteristically shaking hands, giving the silverette's clothing the same treatment as his had earlier received.

"I love you." The albino spoke, before nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. The bruises appeared, in great contrast to the nations pale (though not as pale as his own) skin. He sucked up at his jaw, making sure to leave his mark somewhere where it wouldn't be covered up by that damned cravat.

"I might love you." The Austrian diverted his gaze, not wanting to see the disappointed look on the Prussian's face. He couldn't bring himself to believe the man's confessions of love.

"I love you, Roddy, I wouldn't joke about this, and I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't love you."

"Is that so..?" Roderich inquired, finally looking up into the piercing crimson eyes.

"Such an awesome body, I can't let just _anyone _see it." Gilbert said smugly.

"Has anyone else seen you like this?" He frowned, cupping Roderich's jaw, and rubbing his thumb carefully over his soft, smooth lips.

"No." He replied, melting under the Prussian's touch. He was happy, this was no lie.

"Not even that Hungarian chick?" Gilbert eyed him suspiciously.

"Not even that Hungarian chick." Roderich smiled and kissed the Prussian. "Now please, can you.. hurry.."

"Alright, alright, pushy." Gilbert kissed back as he slipped a finger inside the Austrian, whose back arched in reply.

Soon after, a second finger joined, then a third, stretching him to accommodate Gilbert's… err… rather large size. Roderich bucked his hips against Gilbert's fingers hungrily. The silverette smirked, and he scissored his fingers, eliciting soft moans from the Austrian.

"Gilbert, please. Don't tease me." The brunette whimpered.

"Okay, okay. You just look so cute when you get like this." The albino smirked, removing his fingers from Roderich's form.

Roderich blushed madly, though he didn't understand how he could be partaking in such activities, and still have the decency to feel ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of being with Gilbert, but, well, he didn't really know what it was. He'd always thought he'd hated Gilbert, and that Gilbert's feelings were mutual, but suddenly, he waltzed in and confessed his love for the brunette. The Austrian's feelings changed drastically in the blink of an eye. It was like jumping from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other. Roderich snapped into reality as he felt the head of Gilbert's erection was pressed into him.

"Ah! G-Gilbert!" Roderich screamed, as a sharp pain ripped through him.

"I'm not even completely in and you're already screaming my name?"

"S-shut up."

"I'm sorry, I bet this hurts like a bitch right now."

"Gott, you think?!"

"Love you." The Prussian smiled apologetically before ramming his length completely into Roderich's body. A throaty moan echoed through the music room. Nails scraped at Gilbert's back. The Prussian leaned down and kissed the musician.

"Shh, Roddy, please calm down." The silverette whispered softly.

"You try taking a cock up your ass then you can tell me to calm down." Roderich said, blushing furiously when he realised how lewd that sounded. Gilbert scoffed, as he pulled himself out of the tight space, only to slam back in. Moans and screams of pleasure filled the room, as they rocked on the couch. The sharp pain in Roderich's backside slowly dulled to heavenly pleasure. Huh, heavenly? It was so good; it had to be a sin.

"H-harder!" Roderich cried. The albino pushed into him deeper and harder than before, his pace getting quicker. The Prussian grinned when he heard the Austrian scream louder than before, knowing he'd found Roderich's sweet spot.

"You like it right there, don't ya?" Gilbert grunted, his grin similar to that of a wolf who was about to devour a long-awaited meal.

"Ohh yes, Gilbert! Right there!" The Austrian nodded vigorously. The silverette slammed repeatedly into the musician's form, as he drew closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Ah, I-I'm.." Roderich's body shook intensely as he came, hard, onto both of their stomachs. Gilbert continued to rock the Austrians limp body, until he too, toppled over the edge, filling Roderich completely. He pulled out, and let his body fall next to Roderich's.

"I love you." Roderich said, pressing his lips to Gilbert's. The albino froze, before smiling sweetly, and kissing his new lover back.

"I love you too." Gilbert said, blushing.

"Are you blushing?"

"No, the awesome me doesn't 'blush'!"

"Yes you are. You're a horrible liar."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, _darling."_ The Austrian mused, kissing Gilbert's cheek before letting his head drop to his chest. The Prussian blushed an even deeper shade of red, before grabbing his jacket and covering their bodies.

* * *

Now go clean off your keyboards and review, please!


End file.
